Lời thoại Wilson
Trang này liệt kê các Lời thoại của Wilson được nói khi người chơi xem xét các item hoặc đối tượng trong game. Người chơi có thể nhấn Alt + click vào các item hoặc đối tượng để xem xét chúng. Wilson Tools Base Game *''Rìu''- "Đó là chiếc rìu đáng tin cậy của tôi." *Rìu xa xỉ- "Một chiếc rìu đặc biệt." *Xẻng- "Có nhiều thứ đang diễn ra dưới lòng đất." *Xẻng Vương Giả- "Không thể đợi đến lúc đào những cái lỗ." *Cuốc- "Biểu tượng, phải không?" *Cuốc Sang Trọng- "Này, có phải vàng thật sự mềm không?" *Dao Cạo- "Một hòn đá được mài sắc gắn liền với một cây gậy. Hygenic!" *Dao Cạo (không thể cạo)- "Tôi không thể cạo được!" *Dao Cạo (không còn gì nữa)- "Thậm chí không còn râu để cạo!" *Dao cạo (cạo lông một con bò lai đang thức)- "Tôi sẽ không thử việc này trong lúc nó còn thức." *Búa- "Dừng lại! Đây là lúc! Để đập vài thứ!" *Chĩa- "Maxwell có thể đang tìm kiếm thứ này." Lights Base Game *Lửa trại và Lò lửa (khi đang được xây dựng)- "Nhịp đập của bóng đêm." *Lửa trại (cháy lớn)- "Ngọn lửa này có thể nhận ra được tay đấy!" *Lò lửa (cháy lớn)- "Nó chứa đựng điều tốt đẹp!" *Lửa trại và Lò lửa (cháy vừa)- "Thoải mái và tinh tế." *Lửa trại và Lò lửa (cháy nhỏ)- "Lửa đang dần yếu đi." *Lửa trại và Lò lửa (cháy liu riu)- "Tôi nên để thứ gì đó lên ngọn lửa trước khi nó dập tắt." *Lửa trại (dừng cháy)- "Rồi, xong phim." *Lò lửa (dừng cháy)- "Ít nhất mình có thể bật nó lên lần nữa." *Đuốc- "Có những thứ nên giữ lại vào buổi tối." *Mũ Thợ Mỏ- "Thứ này sẽ giúp mình rảnh tay." *Đuốc và Mũ Thợ Mỏ (tắt)- "Hết ánh sáng rồi!" *Đèn Bí Ngô- "Ma quái!" *Đèn Lồng- "Một thứ ánh sáng văn minh." Reign of Giants *Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit- "Sure beats darkness." *Endothermic Fire (high)- "That fire is getting out of hand!" *Endothermic Fire Pit (high)- "Good thing it's contained!" *Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (normal)- "Nice and comfy." *Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (low)- "The fire's getting a bit low." *Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (embers)- "I should put something on the fire before it goes out." *Endothermic Fire (burned out)- "Well, that's over." *Endothermic Fire Pit (burned out)- "At least I can start it up again." *Kính chuột chũi- "Mùi hôi thật nhưng tầm nhìn rất tuyệt." = Survival Base Game *Ba lô- "Thứ này để tôi bỏ đồ của mình vào." *Cặp da lợn- "Tôi cảm thấy khá tệ cho nó." *Bird Trap- "Gives me a net advantage!" *Lưới côn trùng- "Để bắt bọn côn trùng." *Cần câu- "Móc câu, dây câu và gậy!" *Chiếu rơm- "Nó có mùi như ẩm ướt." *Chiếu lông- "Ngủ bằng cái này thì sướng lắm." *Lều- "Tôi phát điên khi không thể ngủ." *Bẫy- "Tôi đã dệt nó rất chặt rồi" *Honey Poultice- "nhìn khá cằn cỗi nhỉ." *Healing Salve- "nó đau có nghĩa là đã có tác dụng." *Heat Stone- "tôi có thể làm nóng nó lên khi đặt gần lửa." *Heat Stone (cold)- "nó là một hòn đá lạnh lẽo." *Heat Stone (warm)- "nó cuộn mình và ấm áp...cho một hòn đá." *Heat Stone (hot)- "nóng thật thoải mái." *Umbrella- "ít nhất thứ này sẽ giúp tóc tôi được khô." *Compass- phụ thuộc vào các hướng.Dòng điện thế bao gồm: bắc,đông bắc,đông đông nam,nam,tây nam,tây,tây bắc. Reign of Giants *Insulated Pack- "lông thú giúp nhiệt đọ bên trong nó ổn định." *Luxury Fan- "Down to bring my temperature down." *Siesta Lean-to- "A nice place for an afternoon rest out of the heat." *Siesta Lean-to (can't sleep)- "Night is for sleeping, not taking siestas." *Siesta Lean-to (monsters)- *Siesta Lean-to (hungry)- "I'm too hungry for a siesta!" *Siesta Lean-to (in cave)- "I don't think I could really relax down here." *Tent (overheating)- *Tent (burnt)- *Siesta Lean-to (burnt)- "It won't provide much shade now." *Thermal Stone- "I could manipulate its temperature." *Thermal Stone (frozen)- "It's colder than ice." *Thermal Stone (cold)- "That's a cold stone." *Thermal Stone (warm)- "It's quite warm and cuddly... for a rock!" *Thermal Stone (hot)- "Nice and toasty hot!" *Pretty Parasol- "This will keep my hair moderately dry, at least." = Food Base Game *Crock Pot- "It makes me hungry just to look at it." *Crock Pot (cooking, long time left)- "This is going to take a while." *Crock Pot (cooking, short time left)- "It's almost done!" *Crock Pot (finished)- "Mmmmm! It's ready to eat!" *Crock Pot (failed to add item)- *Bee Box- "Bees!" *Bee Box (no honey)- "It's empty" *Bee Box (some honey)- "I should wait a bit." *Bee Box (full with honey)- "It's full of honey." *Basic Farm and Improved Farm- "I should try planting some crops." *Basic Farm and Improved Farm (growing)- "Guh! It's growing so slowly!" *Basic Farm and Improved Farm (finished)- *Basic Farm and Improved Farm (needs fertilizer)- "I think it needs to be fertilized." *Ice Box- "I have harnessed the power of cold!" *Drying Rack- "I should dry some meats." *Drying Rack (drying)- "Meat takes a while to dry." *Drying Rack (finished)- "Jerky time!" Reign of Giants *Crock Pot (burnt)- "The pot got cooked." *Bee Box (burnt)- "How did it get burned?!!" *Basic Farm and Improved Farm (burnt)- "I don't think anything will grow in this pile of ash." *Drying Rack (drying in rain)- *Drying Rack (burnt)- "The rack got dried." *Bucket-o-poop- "That is definitely a bucket full of poop." Science Base Game *Science Machine- "It breaks down objects into their scientific components." *Alchemy Engine- "It's even more science-y than the last one!" *Thermal Measurer- "I am one heck of a scientist." *Rainometer- "It measures cloudiness." *Lightning Rod- "Now I can harness the heavens!" *Lightning Rod (charged)- "The power is mine!" *Gunpowder- "It looks like pepper." Reign of Giants *Science Machine (burnt)- "It won't be doing much science now." *Alchemy Engine (burnt)- "The extra science didn't keep it alive." *Thermal Measurer (burnt)- "Its measuring days are over." *Rainometer (burnt)- "The measuring parts went up in a cloud of smoke." *Ice Flingomatic (turned off)- "All quiet on the flinging front." *Ice Flingomatic (turned on)- "Fling on!" *Ice Flingomatic (low fuel)- "The fuel tank is getting a bit low." *Electrical Doodad- "It's whirring with electricity." Fight Base Game *Spear- "That's one pointy stick" *Ham Bat- "This seems unsanitary." *Boomerang- "Aerodynamical!" *Boomerang (hit self)- "Ow! I should try to catch that!" *Blow Dart- "Good practice for my birthday cake!" *Sleep Dart- "Just don't breathe in." *Fire Dart- "This was fundamentally unsafe." *Football Helmet- "I don't like sports." *Grass Suit- "I hope there are no bugs in this." *Log Suit- "That is a perfectly reasonable piece of clothing." *Marble Suit- "This looks really heavy." *Bee Mine- "It buzzes when I shake it." *Tooth Trap- "This is a nasty surprise." *Shelmet- "I hope it doesn't mess up my hair." *Snurtle Shell Armour- "It sticks to my back." *Death (mob)- Reign of Giants *Scalemail- "Hot mail!" *Morning Star- "It's electric!" *Weather Pain- "Spinning doom." Structures Base Game *Birdcage- "I should put a bird in it" *Birdcage (occupied)- "That's my bird!" *Birdcage (occupied, sleeping)- "Awwww, he's asleep." *Pig House- "Those pigs have fancy houses." *Pig House (occupied and lights are off)- "Come ON! I know you're home!" *Pig House (occupied and lights are on)- "I can see a snout pressed up against the window." *Rabbit Hutch- "That's not a real carrot." *Hay Wall (inventory)- "This seems like a bad idea." *Hay Wall (placed)- "Hmmmm. I guess that'll have to do." *Wood Wall (inventory)- "Pickets!" *Wood Wall (placed)- "Pointy!" *Stone Wall (inventory)- "They make me feel so safe." *Stone Wall (placed)- "That's a nice wall." *Chest- "It's my tickle trunk!" *Chest (full)- "It's full." *Chest (not allowed to store, like backpack)- "That can't go in there." *Sign- "It says 'You are here'." *Potted Fern- Reign of Giants *Scaled Chest- "Next best thing to a lockbox!." *Chest (burnt)- "That trunk was truncated." *Pig House (burnt)- "Not so fancy now, pig!" *Rabbit Hutch (burnt)- "That's not a real roasted carrot." *Sign (burnt)- "I can't read it any longer." *Hay Wall (burnt)- *Wood Wall (burnt)- Turfs Base Game *Wooden Flooring- "These are floorboards." *Carpeted Flooring- "It's surprisingly scratchy." *Cobblestones- "Hastily Cobbled Stones." *Checkerboard Flooring- "These are pretty snazzy." *Other Turfs- "A chunk of ground." Reign of Giants *Deciduous Turf- *Sandy Turf- Refine Base Game *Rope- "Some short lengths of rope." *Boards- "Boards." *Cut Stone- "I've made them seductively smooth." *Papyrus- "Some sheets of paper." *Purple Gem- "It contains the mysteries of the universe." *Nightmare Fuel- "This stuff is crazy!" Magic Base Game *Meat Effigy- "What a handsome devil!" *Prestihatitator- "Who would name something that?" *Shadow Manipulator- "What have I created?" *Pan Flute- "I can serenade the animals." *Night Light- "It gives off a spooky light." *Night Armour- "Wearing this makes me feel safe and insecure." *Dark Sword- "I dreamed it myself!" *One-man Band- "I should have added a beefalo bell." *Bat Bat- "I bet I could fly if I held two of these." *Belt of Hunger- *Chilled Amulet- "Cool as ice!" *Nightmare Amulet- "It's whispering to me." *Life Giving Amulet- "I feel so safe when I'm wearing it." *Fire Staff- "I don't want to set the world on fire." *Ice Staff- "It's cold to the touch" *Telelocator Staff- "This science is now out of control!" *Telelocator Focus (charged)- "It's ready to go." *Telelocator Focus (incomplete)- "It needs more purple gems." *Telolocator Socket (full)- "Looks ready." *Telelocator Socket (empty)- "It needs a gem." Reign of Giants *Meat Effigy (burnt)- "Not much use anymore." *Prestihatitator (burnt)- "Fire doesn't really solve naming issues..." *Shadow Manipulator (burnt)- "Whatever it was, it's burnt now." *Old Bell- "Dingalingaling." Dress Base Game *Sewing Kit- "Darn it! Darn it all to heck!" *Rabbit Earmuffs- "At least my ears won't get cold..." *Straw Hat and Beefalo Hat- "What a nice hat." *Beekeeper Hat- "This should keep me protected." *Feather Hat- "I AM A BIRD!" *Winter Hat- "It'll be good for when winter comes." *Top Hat- "What a nice hat." *Dapper Vest- "This vest is dapper as all get-out." *Breezy Vest- "Wilderness casual." *Puffy Vest- "Winter survival gear." *Bush Hat- "It's kind of scratchy." *Garland- "It smells like prettiness." *Walking Cane- "It makes walking seem much easier!" Reign of Giants *Cat Cap- "Ears hat!" *Fashion Melon- "Let the juice run down your face." *Ice Cube- "Stay cool, boy." *Rain Coat- "Keeps the rain where it ought to be. Outside my body." *Rain Hat- "It'll mess up my hair, but I'll stay nice and dry." *Summer Frest- "Keep off, evil sun!" *Floral Shirt- "It's not lab-safe!" *Eyebrella- "It will watch over me." *Hibearnation Vest- "Welcome to hibernation station!" Ancient Base Game *Thulecite- "I wonder where this is from." *Thulecite Wall (inventory)- "A solid piece of history." *Thulecite Wall (placed)- "An ancient piece of wall." *Thulecite Medallion (min)- "All is well." *Thulecite Medallion (rising low)- "Getting pretty magical around here." *Thulecite Medallion (rising high)- "I think it's becoming more concentrated!" *Thulecite Medallion (max)- "It seems to be staying steady." *Thulecite Medallion (receding high)- "Feels like it's receding." *Thulecite Medallion (receding low)- "The nightmare is almost gone!" *Thulecite Medallion (outside ruins)- *The Lazy Forager- "Teleportation is so useful." *Magiluminescence- "Warm to the touch." *Construction Amulet- "Just when I thought I couldn't get any better." *The Lazy Explorer- "This beats walking." *Star Caller's Staff- "I put a gem on a stick." *Deconstruction Staff- "This will come in handy." *Pick/Axe- "It's brilliant!" *Thulecite Crown- "Fit for a king. Or me." *Thulecite Club- "It has quite a heft to it." *Thulecite Suit- "It's oddly light." *Houndius Shootius- "I think it's sleeping" *Houndius Shootius (placed)- "I hope it doesn't turn on me" Nature - Plants Base Game *Evergreen- "It's all Piney." *Lumpy Evergreen- "This sad tree has no cones." *Spiky Tree- "Those spikes look sharp!" *Evergreen (chopped)- "Take that nature!" *Lumpy Evergreen (chopped)- *Spiky Tree (chopped)- "Not so spiky now!" *Evergreen (burning)- "What a waste of wood." *Lumpy Evergreen (burning)- *Spiky Tree (burning)- "Spikes and fire!" *Evergreen (burnt)- "I feel like I could have prevented that." *Lumpy Evergreen (burnt)- *Spiky Tree (burnt)- "Now it's burnt and spiky" *Evergreen (sapling)- "It'll be a tree soon!" *Log- "It's big, it's heavy, and it's wood." *Log (burning)- "That's some hot wood." *Charcoal- "It's small, dark and smells like burnt wood." *Pine Cone- "I can hear a tiny tree inside it, trying to get out." *Marble Tree- "I don't think an axe will cut it." *Totally Normal Tree- "Is it looking at me?" *Living Log- "It looks worried." *Sapling- "Baby trees are so cute!" *Sapling (picked)- "That'll teach him." *Sapling (burning)- "That's burning fast!" *Sapling (picked up)- "I should plant this." *Twigs- "It's a bunch of small twigs." *Grass Tuft- "It's a tuft of grass." *Grass Tuft (picked)- "I cut it down in the prime of it's life." *Grass Tuft (barren)- "It needs poop." *Grass Tuft (burning)- "It's burning fast!" *Grass Tuft (picked up)- "I should plant this." *Cut Grass- "Cut grass, ready for arts and crafts." *Berry Bush (normal and burning)- "Red berries taste the best." *Berry Bush (picked)- "Maybe they'll grow back?" *Berry Bush (barren)- "I think it needs to be fertilized." *Berry Bush (picked up)- "I should plant this." *Reeds- "It's a clump of reeds." *Reeds (picked)- "I picked all the useful reeds." *Reeds (burning)- "That's really burning fast!" *Cut Reeds- "Cut reeds, ready for crafting and hobbying." *Plant- "Leafy!" *Plant (growing)- "Guh! It's growing so slowly!" *Plant (ready to be picked)- "Mmmm. Ready to harvest." *Marsh Plant- "It's a plant." *Spiky Bush- "It looks thorny." *Spiky Bush (after picking)- "Ow!" *Spiky Bush (burning)- "That's burning fast!" *Spiky Bush (picked up)- *Flower- "It's pretty but smells like common labourer." *Petals- "I showed those flowers who's boss." *Evil Flower- "Augh! It's so evil!" *Dark Petals- "I'm not sure I want to hold these." *Red Mushroom (unpicked)- "It's a mushroom." *Red Mushroom (unpicked, sleeping)- "It's sleeping" *Red Mushroom (picked, the remains on the ground)- "I wonder if it will come back?" *Green Mushroom (unpicked)- *Green Mushroom (unpicked, sleeping)- *Green Mushroom (picked, the remains on the ground)- *Blue Mushroom (unpicked)- *Blue Mushroom (unpicked, sleeping)- *Blue Mushroom (picked, the remains on the ground)- Reign of Giants *Birchnut Tree- "It's all Leafy. Most of the time." *Birchnut Tree (chopped)- "Take that, nature!" *Birchnut Tree (burning)- "What a waste of wood." *Birchnut Tree (burnt)- "I feel like I could have prevented that." *Birchnut Tree (sapling)- "It'll be a tree soon!" *Sapling (withered)- "It might be okay if it was cooler." *Grass Tuft (withered)- "It's not going to grow back while it's so hot." *Berry Bush (withered)- "Nothing will grow in this heat." *Plant (withered)- "The heat killed it." *Birchnut- "There's definitely something inside there." *Cactus- "Sharp but delicious." *Cactus (after picking)- "Ow!" *Cactus (picked)- "Deflated, but still spiny." *Tumbleweed- "Who knows what that tumbleweed has picked up." Nature - Objects Base Game *Beehive- "It's buzzing with activity." *Killer Bee Hive- "I think those bees are mad." *Honeycomb- "Bees used to live in this." *Hound Mound- "I wouldn't want to pick a bone with the owner." *Bones- "Creepy." *Touch Stone- "What an odd looking stone." *Harp Statue- "What has happened to the head?" *Marble Pillar- "I think I could use that." *Marble- "Fancy!" *Rundown House- "Who would live here?" *Merm Head- "The stinkiest thing I'll smell all day." *Pig Head- "Looks like an offering to the beast." *Pig Torch- "Sure looks cozy." *Basalt- "That's too strong to break through!" *Boulder- "It wouldn't fit in my pocket." *Rocks- "I can make stuff with these." *Flint- "It's a very sharp rock." *Nitre- "I'm not a geologist." *Gold Nugget- "I can't eat it, but it sure is shiny." *Headstone (1)- "It says milk. Eggs. Bacon." *Headstone (2)- "Here lies some guy. Blah blah blah." *Headstone (3)- "Hey, that's my name!" *Headstone (4)- "This headstone is blank." *Grave- "I bet there's all sorts of good stuff down there!" *Grave (dug)- "I should probably feel bad about that." *Suspicious Dirt Pile- "It's a pile of dirt... or IS it?" *Animal Tracks- "Tracks left by food. I mean... an animal." *Animal Tracks (lost its trail)- "The trail ends here." *Animal Tracks (found)- "This track is fresh, the beast must be nearby." *Wooden Thing- "This appears to be the nexus to another world!" *Wooden Thing (partially assembled)- "Soon my invention will be complete!" *Wooden Thing (locked)- *Wooden Thing (fully assembled)- "With this I can surely pass through space and time!" *Ring Thing- "A ring that could focus dimensional energies." *Crank Thing- "Tough enough to handle the most intense experiments." *Box Thing- "This thing may control the polarity of the whole universe." *Metal Potato Thing- "This metal contains great and feared power." *Worm Hole (closed)- "Soft and undulating." *Worm Hole (open)- "Science compels me to jump in." *Worm Hole (exited)- "That was not a sane thing to do." *Pond- "I can't see the bottom!" *Skeleton- "Better him than me!" *Spider Den- "Sticky!!" *Spider Eggs- "I hope these don't hatch in my pocket.." *Rabbit Hole- "That must lead to the kingdom of the bunnymen.." *Walrus Camp- "It looks warm and cozy inside." *Walrus Camp (summer)- "Looks like somebody was camping here." Reign of Giants *Ice- "Ice to meet you." *Mini Glacier- "A very isolated glacier." *Mini Glacier (melted)- "Nothing useful until it freezes again." *Animal Tracks (spring, lost trail)- "The wet ground won't hold a footprint." *Burrow- "What a nice hole in the ground for a home!" *Rabbit Hole (collapsed)- "The Kingdom of the Bunnymen is closed for the season." *Rundown House (burnt)- *Merm Head (burnt)- "Burnt merm flesh somehow smells even worse." *Pig Head (burnt)- "Crispy." *Hollow Stump- "It's a den in a stump." *Hollow Stump (empty)- "It's owner ran out of lives." *Glommer's Statue- "I'm not sure what that's supposed to be." *Glommer's Statue (mined)- "I broke it. For science." *Skeleton (self)- "Better him than... wait a minute!" Shipwrecked *Limpet Rock- ? Nature - Caves Base Game *Plugged Sinkhole- "I wonder if I could move that rock." *Sinkhole- "I bet there's all sorts of things to discover down there." *Rope to Surface- "I've had enough discovery for now." *Red Mushtree- "These used to grow in my bathroom." *Green Mushtree- "A magic mushroom?" *Blue Mushtree- "That mushroom got too big for its own good." *Light Flower- "Science makes it glow." *Light Bulb- "It's strangely tasty looking." *Stalagmite- "Looks like a rock to me." *Stalagmite (pointy)- "Rocks, rocks, rocks, rocks..." *Spilagmite- "It's encrusted with old webbing." *Slurtle Mound- "A den of 'ew'." *Splumonkey Pod- *Fern- "It's a fern." *Foliage- "Some leafy greens." *Cave Banana Tree- "It's dubiously photosynthetical." Nature - Ruins Base Game *Ancient Statue- "It seems to throb out of tune with the world." *Ancient Pseudoscience Station (broken and normal)- "An ancient and mysterious structure." *Algae- *Broken Clockworks (type 1)- "A pile of broken chess pieces." *Broken Clockworks (type 2)- "Another pile of broken chess pieces." *Broken Clockworks (type 3)- "Even more broken chess pieces." *Relic- "Ancient household goods." *Relic (broken)- *Thulecite Fragments- *Cave Lichen- "Only a cyanobacteria could grow in this light." *Ornate Chest- "It may contain something fantastic! Or horrible." *Large Ornate Chest- *Nightmare Light- "I wonder what function this served." Mobs - Monsters Base Game *Clockwork Knight- "Check it out!" *Clockwork Bishop- "Back off, preacherman!" *Clockwork Rook- "Storm the castle!" *Damaged Knight- "It's a knightmare!" sic *Damaged Bishop- "It's falling apart!" *Damaged Rook- "Terrifying!" *Charlie (the darkness monster)- "What was that?!" *Charlie (attacked by)- "OW! Something bit me!" *Hound- "You ain't nothing, hound dog!" *Red Hound- "That one is glowy." *Blue Hound- "Are there hounds for every season?" *Hound's Tooth- "It's sharp!" *Spider- "I hate spiders." *Spider Warrior- "Looks even meaner than usual." *Spider (sleeping)- "I'd better not be here when he wakes up." *Spider Warrior (sleeping)- "I should keep my distance." *Spider (dead)- "Ewwww!" *Spider Warrior (dead)- "Good riddance!" *Spider Gland- "It has a tangy, antiseptic smell." *Silk- "It comes from a spider's butt." *Krampus- "He's going after my stuff!" *Krampus Sack- "Ew. It has Krampus slime all over it." *Merm- "Smells fishy!" *Tentacle- "That looks dangerous." *Tentacle Spike- "It's pointy and slimy." *Tentacle Spots- "I think these were its genitalia." *Big Tentacle (Tentapillar)- "A slimy pole." *Big Tentacle (Tentapillar) (underground)- *Baby Tentacle- "Little slippery arms." *Guardian Pig- "He doesn't look as friendly as the others." *Guardian Pig (dead)- *Werepig- "He's not friendly!" *Ghost- "That offends me as a scientist." *MacTusk- "Walruses are natural predators." *Wee MacTusk- "He won't be cute and cuddly forever." *Walrus Tusk- "I'm sure I'll find a use for it eventually." *Tam o' Shanter- "It's covered with walrus hairs." *Mosquito- "What a nasty little blood sucker." *Mosquito (picked up)- "Hey, is that my blood?" *Mosquito Sack- "It's probably not someone else's blood..." *Nearby Mosquitoes- "Aaah! Bug off!" *Cave Spider- "Gah! More spiders!" *Spitter- "I hate spiders!" *Batilisk- "Ack! That's terrifying!" *Snurtle- "He's less gross, but still gross." *Slurtle- "Ew. Just ew." *Slurtle Slime- "If it wasn't useful, I wouldn't touch it." *Broken Shell- "A puzzle with no solution." *Lureplant- "It's so alluring." *Fleshy Bulb- "Now I can start my very own meat farm." *Eyeplant- "I think I'm being watched." *Slurper- "It's so hairy!" *Dangling Depth Dweller- "Note to self: Don't look up." *Depths Worm (emerged)- "It's a worm!" *Depths Worm (lure)- "Seems safe to me." *Depths Worm (burrowed)- "Just looks like a pile of dirt." Reign of Giants *Varg- "You might be something to reckon with, big dog." *Poison Birchnut Tree- "It looks unhappy about me stealing those Birchnuts!" *Poison Birchnut Tree (chopped)- *Birchnutter- "A mad little nut." Mobs - Neutral Animals Base Game *Beefalo- "It's a beefalo!" *Beefalo (following)- "He's coming along peacefully." *Beefalo (sleeping)- "These guys are really heavy sleepers." *Beefalo (shaved)- "Aww, he's so sad." *Beefalo Wool- "It smells like beefalo tears." *Beefalo Horn- "It sounds like a beefalo field in there." *Baby Beefalo- "Aww. So cute!" *Baby Beefalo (sleeping)- "Go to good world of dreams little beefalo." *Nearby Bees- "He's watching me." *Bee- "To bee or not to bee." *Killer Bee- "Oh no! It's a killer bee!" *Bee (picked up)- "Careful!" *Killer Bee (picked up)- "This seems dangerous." *Stinger- "Looks sharp!" *Pig- "They kind of creep me out." *Pig (following)- "He's part of my entourage." *Pig (dead)- "Someone should tell his family." *Pig (sleeping)- *Pig Skin- "It still has the tail on it." *Bunnyman and Beardlord- "I am filled with an irresistible urge to do science." *Bunny Puff- "I just like holding it." *Frog- "He's so cute!" *Frog (sleeping)- "Aww, look at him sleep!" *Frog (dead)- "He's croaked it." *Koalefant- "Adorably delicious." *Winter Koalefant- "It looks warm and full of meat." *Rock Lobster- "It has terrifying claws." *Pengull- "Must be in breeding season." *Splumonkey- "A monkey with little brain." Reign of Giants *Buzzard- "What a bizarre buzzard!" *Catcoon- "A playful little thing." *Cat Tail- "I think it's still swishing." *Volt Goat- "'Baaaah' yourself!" *Volt Goat (charged)- "I don't think it liked being struck by lightning." *Volt Goat Horn- "It's like a miniature lightning rod." Mobs - Passive Animals Base Game *Butterfly- "Butterfly, flutter by." *Butterfly (picked up)- "Now I have you!" *Crow- "Creepy." *Redbird- "Does that mean spring is coming?" *Snowbird- "Life in the frozen wastes." *Crow (picked up)- "He's not very happy in there." *Redbird (picked up)- "He likes my pocket." *Snowbird (picked up)- "It's so soft." *Jet Feather- "A crow feather." *Crimson Feather- "A redbird feather." *Azure Feather- "A snowbird feather." *Gobbler- "Stupid bird! Stay away from my berries!" *Eye Bone- "It's looking at me." *Eye Bone (Chester dead, eye closed)- "It went to sleep." *Eye Bone (ashes)- "The eyebone was consumed by fire when I teleported!" *Chester- "Otto von chesterfield, Esq." *Rabbit- "He's looking for carrots." *Beardling- *Rabbit (picked up)- "Do you like science?" *Beardling (picked up)- *Fireflies- "If only I could catch them!" *Fireflies (picked up)- "They make my pocket glow!" *Mandrake (normal and dead)- "I've heard strange things about those plants." *Mandrake (following)- "Stop following me!" *Mandrake (cooked)- "Poor little guy." *Mandrake (knocked out by)- "Ugh, my head!" Reign of Giants *Glommer- "It's cute, in a gross kind of way." *Glommer's Flower- "The petals shimmer in the light." *Glommer's Flower (dead)- "The petals droop and shimmer in the light." *Glommer's Flower (ashes)- "The flower was consumed by fire when I teleported!" *Glommer's Wings- "These would look awesome on a helmet!" *Glommer's Goop- "This goop smells foul." *Moleworm (underground)- "Something's under there, searching for minerals." *Moleworm (aboveground)- "I'd sure like to whack that mole... thing." *Moleworm (held)- "Nowhere left to dig, my friend." *Redbird- "Does that mean winter is gone?" Mobs - Tallbird family Base Game *Tallbird- "That's a tall bird!" *Tallbird Nest (empty)- "The nest is empty." *Tallbird Nest (with egg)- "That's quite an egg." *Tallbird Egg- "Will it hatch?" *Tallbird Egg (cooked)- Delicious and nutritional." *Hatching Tallbird Egg- "Looks like it's hatching." *Hatching Tallbird Egg (dead, eating the egg)- "Mmm. Beaky." *Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot)- "Are eggs supposed to sweat?" *Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold)- "Brrrr!" *Hatching Tallbird Egg (long time left)- "I have a feeling this is going to take a while..." *Hatching Tallbird Egg (short time left)- "It should hatch any time now." *Smallbird- "That's a rather small bird." *Smallbird (hungry)- "It looks hungry." *Smallbird (starving)- "It must be starving." *Smallish Tallbird- "Not a very tall bird." *Smallish Tallbird (hungry)- "I'd better find it some food." *Smallish Tallbird (starving, attacking)- "It has a dangerious look in it's eye." *Pecked by a Smallish Tallbird- "Ow! Quit it!" Mobs - Bosses Base Game *Treeguard (Leif)- He's huge!" *Spider Queen- "AHHHHHHHH! That spider is huge!" *Spider Hat- "I hope I got all of the spider goo out of it." *Deerclops- "It's enormous!!" *Deerclops Eyeball- "This is really gross." *Ancient Guardian- "That thing doesn't look happy." *Guardian's Horn- "Wow! I'm glad that didn't gore me!" Reign of Giants *Bearger- "What a bear of a badger." *Thick Fur- "A mat of thick fur." *Moose/Goose- "I don't exactly know what that thing is." *Moose/Goose Egg- "Its contents are like excited electrons trying to escape." *Mosling- "Aaah! You are definitely not an electron!" *Down Feather- "Fluffy!" *Dragonfly- "That's one fly dragon!" *Scales- "They're still warm." *Lava Spit (hot)- "Hot spit!" *Lava Spit (cool)- "I like to call it 'Basaliva'." Mobs - Other Base Game *Maxwell- "I hate that guy" *Pig King- "Ewwww, he smells!" *Wes (trapped)- "Maxwell's statues are trapping him." *Abigail- "Awww, she has a cute little bow." Reign of Giants *Bigfoot- "That is one biiig foot." Food - Meats Base Game *Bird Egg- "A small, normal egg." *Bird Egg (cooked)- "Sunny side yum!" *Monster Meat- "Ugh. I don't think I should eat that." *Meat- "It's a bit gamey, but it'll do." *Morsel- "A tiny chunk of dead animal." *Cooked Monster Meat- That's only somewhat more appetizing than when it was raw." *Cooked Meat- "Char broiled to perfection." *Cooked Morsel- "Now I don't have to worry about getting worms!" *Monster Jerky- "Strange-smelling jerky" *Jerky- "Just jerky enough" *Small Jerky- "A little jerky." *Leafy Meat- "That doesn't look very appealing." *Cooked Leafy Meat- "At least it's warm now." *Drumstick- "I should gobble it." *Fried Drumstick- "Now it's even more tastier." *Fish- "Now I shall eat for a day." *Cooked Fish- "Grilled to perfection." *Eel- *Cooked Eel- *Koalefant Trunk- "A light breezy trunk." *Winter Koalefant Trunk- "A thick, hairy trunk." *Koalefant Trunk Steak- "Somehow even more nasal than before." *Frog Legs- I've heard it's a delicacy." *Cooked Frog Legs- "Tastes like chicken." *Batilisk Wing- "I hate these things, even when they're dead." *Cooked Batilisk Wing- "At least it's not coming back." Food - Fruits Base Game *Berries- "Red berries taste the best." *Cave Banana- "It's mushy." *Dragon Fruit- "What a weird fruit." *Durian- "Oh it smells!" *Pomegranate- "It looks like the inside of an alien's brain." *Roasted Berries- "I don't think heat improved them." *Cooked Banana- "Yum!" *Prepared Dragon Fruit- "Still weird." *Extra Smelly Durian- "Now it smells even worse!" *Sliced Pomegranate- "Haute Cuisine!" Reign of Giants *Watermelon- "Sticky sweet." *Watermelon (cooked)- "Juicy and warm." Food - Vegetables Base Game *Corn and Popcorn- "High in fructose!" *Carrot (in the ground)- "The ground is making plant babies." *Carrot (picked)- "Yuck. It's all vegetabley." *Pumpkin- "It's a big as my head!" *Eggplant- "It doesn't look like an egg." *Roasted Carrot- "Mushy." *Hot Pumpkin- "How did this not turn into a pie..." *Braised Eggplant- "It's even less eggy." *Red Cap- "It smells funny." *Green Cap- "It seems pretty normal." *Blue Cap- "It's weird and gooey." *Cooked Cap- "It's different now..." *Glow Berry- "Looks delicious." *Lichen- Reign of Giants *Cactus Flesh- "There are still some spines between me and a tasty meal." *Cooked Cactus Flesh- "Grilled fruit of the desert." *Cactus Flower- "A pretty flower from a prickly plant." Food - Crock Pot Base Game *Most recipes- "I cooked it myself!" *Mandrake Soup- "Poor little guy." *Turkey Dinner- "Mmmm." Reign of Giants *Flower Salad- "A bowl of foliage." *Ice Cream- "I scream for ice cream!" *Melonsicle- "Cryogenic watermlon." sic *Trail Mix- "A healthy, natural snack." *Spicy Chili- "Five alarm!" *Guacamole- "Avogadro's favorite dish." Food - Other Base Game *Seeds- "Each one is a tiny mystery." *Seeds (specific)- "It's a seed." *Roasted Seeds- "I cooked all the life out of 'em." *Honey- "Looks delicious!" *Butterfly Wings- "Without these it's just a butter." sic *Butter- "I can't believe it's butter!" *Rot- "It's a furry ball of rotten food." *Rotten Egg- "Ew! It stinks!" Reign of Giants *Roasted Birchnut- "Roasted to perfection." *Electric Milk- "It's buzzing with tastiness!" Misc Items Base Game *Abigail's Flower- *Abigail's Flower (stage 1)- *Abigail's Flower (stage 2)- *Abigail's Flower (stage 3)- *Abigail's flower (ready)- *Abigail's Flower (placed)- *Blueprint- "It's scientific!" *Gears- "A pile of mechanical parts." *Ash- "All that's left after fire has done it's job." *Red Gem- "It sparkles with inner warmth." *Blue Gem- "It sparkles with cold energy." *Yellow Gem- "This gem is yellow." *Green Gem- "It's green and gemmy." *Orange Gem- "It's an orange gem." *Beard Hair- "I made them with my face." *Manure- "I should fill my pockets!" *Guano- "Another flavour of poop." *Melty Marbles- "They are just melted together." *Fake Kazoo- "It's just a cheap replica." *Gord's Knot- "The knot is stuck. Forever." *Gnome- "It must be some kind of religious artifact." *Tiny Rocketship- "Sadly, it's too small for me to escape on." *Frazzled Wires- "Their electricity carrying days are over." *Ball and Cup- "I have no time for fun and games!" *Hardened Rubber Bung- "Great. All my tub stopping needs are met." *Mismatched Buttons- "I'm more of a zipper person, myself." *Second-hand Dentures- "I hope I get out of here before I need these." *Lying Robot- "He whispers beautiful lies to me." *Dessicated Tentacle- "I'm not sure what I should do with a dessicated tentacle." *Willow's Lighter- *Slurper Pelt- Reign of Giants *Webber's Skull- "Poor guy. I should put him to rest." *Bone Shards- "Bits of bone." Adventure Mode Base Game *Failed- "That didn't go well. I'll have to try again." *Obelisk (sane, down)- "It's more of a pyramid than an obelisk." *Obelisk (insane, up)- "TAKE THAT, SANE SELF!" *Obelisk (sane, up)- "That's a CRAZY looking rock!" *Obelisk (insane, down)- "Where did the rest of it go?" *Ashes of Divining Rod- *Divining Rod (before picked up from its starting base)- "That rod looks useful!" *Divining Rod- "It's some kind of homing device." *Divining Rod (cold)- "The signal is very faint." *Divining Rod (warm)- I'm headed in the right direction." *Divining Rod (warmer)- "I must be getting pretty close." *Divining Rod (hot)- "This thing's going crazy!" *Divining Rod Base- "I wonder what it does." *Divining Rod Base (ready to unlock)- "It looks like it needs a large key." *Divining Rod Base (unlocked)- "Now my machine can work!" *Maxwell's Door- "I'm not sure I want to fall for that a second time." *Maxwell's Phonograph- "So that's where the music was coming from." *Maxwell's Light- "I wonder how they work." *Maxwell Statue- "It really captures his personality." *Maxwell's Tooth Trap- "I'll want to avoid stepping on that!" *Maxwell's Tooth Trap (went off)- "Oops." *Maxwell's Mosquito Trap- "Bottled mosquito rage!" *Sick Wormhole- "Guh, that thing looks worse off than usual." *Nightmare Lock- "Looks almost like a key hole." *Nightmare Throne- "That doesn't look very comfortable." *Male character on Nightmare Throne- "He's trapped!" *Female character on Nightmare Throne- "She's trapped!" *Other character on Nightmare Throne- "It's trapped!" Announcements Base Game *Generic- "It's a... thing." *Freedom- "I'm free! I'm finally free!" *Freezing- "So Cold!" *Turning Winter- *Battlecry- "Go for the eyes!" *Battlecry (prey)- "I will destroy you!" *Battlecry (Pig)- "Here piggy piggy!" *Battlecry (Spider)- "I'm going to stomp you dead!" *Battlecry (Spider Warrior)- "Better you than me!" *Leaving combat- I sure showed him!" *Leaving combat (prey)- He's too fast!" *Leaving combat (Pig)- "I'll let him go. This time." *Leaving combat (Spider)- "He's too gross anyway." *Leaving combat (Spider Warrior)- "Shoo, you nasty thing!" *Activated a Bee Mine- "BEEEEEEEEEEEEES!!!!" *Dusk- "It's getting late. It will be dark soon." *Entering light- "I can see again!" *Entering darkness- "It's so dark!" *Doing things in the dark- "It's too dark to see!" *Failed to do something- "I can't do that." *Failed to craft something- "I don't have all the ingredients." *Trying to sleep during the day- "It's too bright out." *Trying to sleep during day in a cave- "I'm not tired." *Trying to sleep when too hungry- "I'm too hungry to sleep, the growling will keep me up!" *Trying to sleep near monsters- "It's too dangerous right now!" *Hounds are coming- "Did you hear that?" *Deerclops is coming- "That sounded big!" *Inventory full- "I can't carry any more stuff!" *Eating- "Yum!" *Eating (stale food)- "I think that was starting to turn." *Eating (spoiled food)- "Yuck! That was terrible!" *Eating (painful food)- "I don't feel so good." *Hungry- "I'm so hungry!" *Earthquake- "That doesn't sound good." *Exiting a cave- Reign of Giants *Lightning miss- "Safe from that frightening lightning!" *Overheating- "Need... ice... or... shade!" *Tree Shelter- "Protect me, tree!" *Wetness (low)- "Oh, H2O." *Wetness (medium)- "My clothes appear to be permeable." *Wetness (high)- "Water way to go!" *Wetness (highest)- "I've nearly reached my saturation point." *Dropping tool while wet- "Wow that tool is slippery!" *Smoldering item- "That thing is about to catch fire." *Burnt- "Yikes! That was hot!" *Giant arrival- *Trying to sleep on fire- Exclusive to PS4 *Accomplishment- *Accomplishment completed- Unimplemented *Maxwell's Head- "I can see into his pores." *Deadly Feast- "A most potent dish." *Skull Chest- "I'm not sure if I want to open it." *Golden Pitchfork- "Why did I even make a pitchfork this fancy?" *Boat- "Is that how I got here?" *Home- "Someone must live here." *Sunk Boat- "It's no use to me out there!" *Tree Clump- "It's almost like someone is trying to prevent me from going somewhere" *Pig Tent- "Smells like bacon." Removed *Tent- "I can sleep in here when I'm hurt." *Livinglog-crafted staffs (prior to release)- "It doesn't look finished. It could be dangerous!" *Livinglog-crafted staffs (after using)- "Ow! I don't think it's finished yet!" Researching (removed) *Research (high value)- "I feel so smart now!" *Research (normal value)- "Never stop learning!" *Research (low value)- "I didn't learn very much from that." *Researching an item- "In you go!" *Research Poop- "Poooop!" *Research an Axe- "Let me axe you a question!" *Research Cut Grass- "I will unlock the secrets of ... grass." *Research Cut Reeds- "I can learn stuff by reeding!" *Research some Flint- "This probably isn't the best use of flint." *Research a Log- "There must be science hiding somewhere in there." Uncertain *TREASURECHEST_TRAP- "How convenient!" *ANNOUNCE_NO_TRAP- "Well, that was easy." Inaccurate *Walrus Tusk- "I'm sure I'll find a use for it eventually." *Miner Hat (run out)- "My torch just ran out!" Trivia *Wilson's quote for the Fire Staff ("I don't want to set the world on fire.") is a reference to the 1941 song of the same title by The Ink Spots. *His quote for the Ice Cube ("Stay cool, boy.") is from the American musical West Side Story's musical number "Cool". *His quote for the Sewing Kit ("Darn it! Darn it all to heck!") is a pun, as "darning" is a sewing technique for repairing holes in damaged clothing. *His quote for a regular Hound ("You ain't nothing, hound dog!") is a reference to Elvis Presley's song, "Hound Dog". *His quote for a burnt Bee Box ("How did it get burned?!!") is a reference to a famous Nicholas Cage movie, The Wicker Man. *His quote for an active Ice Fling-o-matic ("Fling on!") could possibly be a reference to the song "Dream On", by Aerosmith. *When Wilson examines the Pig Heads surrounding a Touch Stone, he will say, "It looks like an offering to the beast." This may be a reference to the book Lord of the Flies by William Golding. In the book, Jack and his group of hunters place a sow's head on top of a sharpened pole as an offering to the Beast that supposedly lives on their island. *His quote for the Rabbit Hole ("That must lead to the Kingdom of the Bunnymen.") may have provided the inspiration for the Bunnymen found in Caves. *His quote for the Hammer ("Stop! It's time! To hammer things!") is a reference to the well known line "Stop! Hammer Time!" from the song "U Can't Touch This" by MC Hammer. *His quote for the Morning Star ("It's electric!") could be a reference to the song Electric Slide. *His quote for Maxwell's Door ("I'm not sure I want to fall for that a second time.") is a clear reference to Wilson's origin. *Wilson's examination of the Bunny Puff may be a reference to the novel Of Mice and Men by John Steinbeck. *Upon examining Guacamole, Wilson will proclaim that it is "Avogadro's favorite dish." This is a reference to Amadeo Avogadro, who first created the unit of measurement "moles" for describing the number of molecules of a substance in a sample. Thể_loại:Lời thoại Nhân Vật Thể_loại:Cần biên dịch